My Life and My Love
by GoldenDragonKnight
Summary: Gazelle is the most famous star and animal of Zootopia, but she's also looking for love in her life. She meets a very kind gazelle, and she begins to fall in love with him. These two begins to fall in love with each other, and can they become the perfect couple. Rated: M for language, adult humor, adult images, and sex.
1. The Life of the Famous pop star

**The Life of the Famous pop star**

At the mansion of the famous pop star, Gazelle was now getting up for the morning, noon, and evening too. She's been exhausted lately from her concerts and all, but she loved all of her fans no matter what kind of animals they are. She wakes up, yawns and stretches out her arms. She heard a knock on the door. "Come in," Gazelle said.

It was Gazelle's butler Jenkins who was a brown bear bringing her breakfast. "You're pancakes Miss Gazelle." He said as lay the pancakes on the bed.

"Thanks, Jenkins," Gazelle said as she put the napkin on her lap. "And that would be all."

Jenkins nods as he leaves the room. Gazelle begins to eat her breakfast. Today she had a free day today, and she was planning to out shopping and do a few errands.

Right now Gazelle headed towards the bathroom and take a shower. She starts up the water and feels it and it's the right temperature and lays the towel next to the sink. She then takes off her nightgown, and puts it on the chair, and then removes her underwear and bra and then headed into the shower. She scrubs her legs, and arms, as she harms a little song.

When she was done she grabbed a new pair of underwear and a bra. Her sister recently bought her a new pair of underwear, but she wasn't sure, it was the kind that would show her butt. When she puts it on she looked back in the mirror and saw her butt. "Huh, I really do have a nice ass do I?" She said as she talked to herself. She grabs her phone and takes a picture of her butt in the mirror. She got dressed at last and begins to do her stuff today.

* * *

She was heading towards the mall and was going shopping for some new clothes. While she was shopping she was stopped by some fans who wanted some autographs and to take pictures too. Gazelle gladly did this. While she was shopping in Predator Secret, she was looking at the underwear, and she was looking at the sexist ones.

'Hmm... should I get some?' She thought to herself. 'Oh, what the heck?' She grabbed at least five and thought these would show her butt.

After some shopping, she ate some lunch and was now leaving the mall. She was now in her yoga class and then headed off grocery shopping.

When she was leaving the store, she see's a family putting groceries away. Gazelle knew she was the most famous animal of Zootopia, but she was also looking for love, with a nice man, and also she wanted to have kids too.

* * *

When Gazelle was eating dinner, Jenkins notice Gazelle had a different look. "Is everything ok Miss Gazelle?" He asked

"It's nothing really." She sights. "Do you think I'll meet someone special?"

"Miss Gazelle, I've been a loyal animal since you were born, and I know that you'll find someone in your life."

Gazelle then smiles at him, she always saw her butler as a father figure. "Thank you."

After a long day, she decided to take a quick bath. Right after her bath she gets into her pajamas and looks out the window. "Someday I'll meet the right animal, and I will start a family someday." She then heads off to bed to start her next day.

 **A brand new story has been made, I hope you all like this, please leave a review. Sorry if this chapter is too short. The story of Gazelle will be told in this brand new story, and about her meeting someone in her life.**


	2. Prince Charming

**Prince Charming**

Gazelle wakes up and had another free day today. Gazelle always had her butler Jenkins as a father figure, but she also wanted to meet the right animal of her dreams and calls him, her Prince Charming, also she wanted to have kids too.

First, she ate breakfast, took a shower, and got dressed. But, she always did something different when no one was looking. She grabbed her phone while wearing her sexy underwear, and her big butt was showing and was taking pictures of it. "Nice," She gave her butt a little tap on the left side of it. "I have such a great ass."

Also, she put her phone down on the counter, and press video mode, and turned around. Her video was of her shaking her hips and butt. Gazelle then takes pictures of herself without her bra, and only kept her panties on. Gazelle then posts these on her Instagram account and had tons of pictures of herself of her, her fans, and herself naked. Her naked pictures had tons of views, likes, and comments on there.

Gazelle stops when she heard a knock on the door. "Ms. Gazelle, I made an appointment with you today at noon for a massage," Jenkins said.

"Thanks, Jenkins." She said.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, she was waiting in the massaging room waiting for her massage therapist. Then a male gazelle comes into the room, he looked around Gazelle's age. "Hey." He said.

"Hi," Gazelle said.

"Nice to meet you I'm Troy."

"Nice to meet you, Troy."

"So, what can I do for you today?"

"Oh, nothing really, just massage on the back, shoulder, and legs sounds good."

"Ok, let's get started." He said while grabbing the oil.

"Do, you want me to take off my underwear?" She asked.

"Oh, it doesn't matter."

Gazelle thinks about it and decided to take off her underwear. Right now she was fully naked with her breast and private part showing. Troy blushed but he didn't want Gazelle to notice, but he just ignored her complete nakedness. Right now Troy starts to massage her back.

Gazelle really enjoyed this and thought Troy was really good at his job and had nice hooves too while she was getting a nice massage. Even the legs were going great too. Gazelle then thought of something else too. "Hey, Troy?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you do a little bit on the butt too?"

"Um... well, sure." He said while hesitating.

Troy then removes the towel from her and revealing her butt, but Troy had a job to do and was massaging it. Gazelle really loved it, and really thought getting her butt was a nice thing.

After the massage, Gazelle then got dressed again and shook hooves with Troy. "Thank you, Troy, have a nice day." She said.

"You're welcome and so do you."

Gazelle soon left and thought Troy was pretty cute, and she blushed. Gazelle thought of meeting him again or bumped into him once in a while, or wherever they meet.

* * *

While she was at home, she begins to do more nude photos of herself, but she did post some nude photos of herself on Instagram, but she kept certain ones for herself.

This time these photos of herself were of her completely naked of her breast, and private area. She also took pictures of herself with a towel on her bed and looking sexy while doing it.

Later on, she was going out with her girlfriends, and have a nice out of the town. While meeting her friends they were having dinner at a nice restaurant, and a dance studio and she and her girlfriends were having a nice night out.

After the night out with her girls, she was now heading home, but before she can get into her car with her butler she shows her massage therapist Troy coming into the parking lot with a little girl gazelle. Gazelle didn't say anything, but maybe she thought Troy was married and that was his kid.

"Everything ok Ms. Gazelle?" Jenkins asked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry Jenkins." She said while getting into the car.

They drove off now and stared at Troy with the little girl gazelle get into their car. Gazelle thought this could be her Prince Charming and the one that will wipe her off her feet. But after seeing him with a little girl, she thought he was married, but she really thought he was cute, and wanted to see him again.

 **New chapter updated, please leave a review. I would love to see some comments on what I should name the little girl. I don't own Zootopia or the characters, they belong to Disney, I just owned my characters.**


	3. Unexpected Visit

**Unexpected Visit**

During a raining night in Zootopia's mansion of Gazelle, it was really raining hard and pouring down. Gazelle was still wondering if her massage therapist Troy was married and had a daughter. When Gazelle got a massage from him she thought he was pretty cute, but he probably was married.

During the night Gazelle had made herself and Jenkins some hot chocolate. "Here you go Jenkins." She hands him the cup.

"Thank you." He drinks it, then the doorbell rang. "Allow me, miss." He goes to the front door, and it was a male gazelle, who was Gazelle's massage therapist who was all wet. "May I help you, sir?"

"Yeah, sorry my car broke down, and I need help." He explained.

"Of course, come in, and I'll call a co-trucker." Jenkins welcomes him in.

Gazelle comes and saw Troy. "Troy, wow, what brings you here?" She asked.

"My car broke down."

"Oh, I'm sorry your welcome to stay until the rain stops." Troy smiles, but for some reason, Jenkins went out of the living room, and he thought the two needs some alone time.

Gazelle comes with a towel for him. "Thanks." He said.

"You're welcome." She sits down. "Oh, Troy, I saw a few days ago with some little girl."

"Oh, my niece, we were just going shopping for my sister's birthday, I'm not married, and I never had a girlfriend." He explained. Gazelle was charing in her mind. "Um, is everything ok?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry just got a little distracted." She laughs in lying and didn't want Troy to notice what she really meant. "But, since your wet, you can use the shower and I'll wash your clothes if you like."

"Thanks." He smiles.

Troy and Gazelle got up and went to the shower. Gazelle gives him a robe, and he gave him his wet clothes to be wash. While washing his clothes, Gazelle hears him in the shower, and took a little peek throw a slightly open door, and saw his body. She thought he was really handsome now. She couldn't take her eyes off his member. She blushed at his body. Troy turns off the shower, and Gazelle quickly went away and didn't want him to see her standing at the door. Troy grabbed his robe and went out.

He saw Gazelle sitting on the couch reading a book. "Enjoyed the shower?" She asked.

"Yeah, and you have a nice bathroom too." He said.

"Thanks. Oh, listen I just called the mechanics, they're gonna be here in the morning, and it's best if you stay here until the rain calms down a little."

"Ok, thanks. And Gazelle, I was wondering if you wanna hang out sometime."

"You mean like just the two of us?"

"Yeah."

She smiles again. "Sure, I like that."

They both smiled at each other and went off straight to bed.

* * *

The next day the rain was still going, but it was starting to calm down now. The mechanic hooked up Troy's car and they were on their way to the garage now.

"Ok, thanks again Gazelle, and Jenkins." Troy shooked their paws.

"No problem sir," Jenkins said.

"Safe trip back home Troy," Gazelle said.

"Thank you, and does Friday or Saturday count?" He asked.

"Friday I'm in."

Troy got in the truck. "Ok, see you then." The truck begins to drive off now with Troy's car, while Gazelle waved goodbye.

Gazelle felt relieved that Troy wasn't married, and that he was single. She had two days to prepare herself and couldn't wait to go hang out with Troy on Friday.

* * *

 **A brand new chapter and my first Zootopia of 2018 is now updated. Sorry for any grammar mistake that I have made in this, and also sorry for the delayed for updating this. Next chapter will be Gazelle's blind 'date' with Troy, stay tuned until then.**


	4. The Love between Two Gazelles

**The Love between Two Gazelles**

Gazelle was now getting ready to spend the evening with Troy. He recently broke his car, and Gazelle let him stay in her house until a co-trucker came. He just asks her to hang out, and she was glad to do it. And now she was ready to spend the night with him.

Gazelle just finished her makeup and was in green strip dress. Jenkins brought her her purse. "You're purse Miss Gazelle." He holds it for her.

She takes it. "Thank you, Jenkins. Oh, how do I do this in front of a guy?" She then asked.

"Be yourself, miss." The bear said.

She then smiles. "Thank you." The doorbell then rings and she cleans her dress. "Ok, how do I look?"

"Beautiful." He puts on her favorite necklace on her which was a face of a gazelle.

"Thanks again." She goes to the front door and opens it and it was Troy who was wearing jeans and red dress shirt with a blue tie. "Hey, Troy."

"Hey, I bought these." He holds out daisies for her.

"Thank you." She takes them and puts them into a vase with water, and the two gazelles head off now.

They got into Troy's car that was now fixed and all ready to go. But they didn't drove off now, they just looked at each other. "So, where do you wanna go?" Troy asked.

"Well... I was just..." She blushed. "I don't know?"

"Well, you wanna grab food or coffee first?" He asked

"Dinner sounds good," Gazelle said.

"You got it." He then droves off into the city of Zootopia.

* * *

The two gazelles were at a fancy restaurant where they had pasta and some nice bake desserts. Gazelle even took Troy to a dance studio where they dance all night until their feet were so tired that they couldn't dance anymore.

Troy took Gazelle home and the two were now tired from the night. "Thanks, I had a great night," Gazelle said.

"Me too. I'll see whenever." Troy said.

Gazelle smiles and gives him a kiss on the cheek, and left the car. Troy put his hoof on the cheek where he was kissed. There was a kissing mark on his cheek. Troy puts his head down on the wheel and the car sirens go off.

* * *

Now after three months, Gazelle and Troy were spending time with each other and were getting to know each other a lot. Gazelle learned that Troy wants to be a music producer. The two have been going out for quite some time now and were now boyfriend and girlfriend. She evens gives Troy and his family to her next show.

Animals begin to cheer right after Gazelle was done with her songs, and was wearing her red dress. "Thanks for coming, I'll see you all at the next show." She puts her hoof in her mouth and blows a kiss at the audience which made them cheer even louder. Troy volunteer to take Gazelle back to her mansion, but Gazelle wanted to spend the night at Troy's house and told Jenkins.

Arriving at Troy's house they were having coffee together. "You did great the evening you know?"

"Do I always?"

They put down their coffee and begin to kiss on the lips. Troy picked up Gazelle and put her legs around her waist, and wrapped her arms around her neck and they were still kissing, and they headed off to Troy's room. Troy placed Gazelle on the bed took off her top revealing a black bra. They continued to kiss, he even tackles her to the bed, where Gazelle took off his pants revealing his penis, and he took off her skirt and underwear. He inserts his penis into her vagina and they begin to have sex now. Gazelle gasp at this and panting.

She wrapped her legs around his waist again. She was still panting from the sex as her hoofs grabbed the pillows and squeezed them as she was having sex with Troy.

"That's it... don't stop... keep going." She was panting everything she was saying.

After a long night of sex, the two were now done, and they were in bed naked where Gazelle hugged Troy. "Best night huh?" Troy asked.

"Yeah." She kisses him.

"See you in the morning." He kisses her too.

* * *

 **This isn't the end of the story or chapters, but I could need some help on what I should do next. Can you guys give me some advice what Gazelle and Troy should do next with each other? Please review and tell, and I'll see you all later.**


	5. Gazelle's Birthday

**Gazelle's Birthday**

Gazelle and Troy were in bed cuddling each other from sex last night. The two gazelles just started dating for a few months now and were enjoying each other's company.

They've been going to movies, walking in the park, and going to lunch and dinner dates. Troy and Gazelle only have sex about two to three times a week. Gazelle even once asked Troy if he wanted even to get married and start a family of his own someday, and his answer was 'maybe'.

Gazelle wakes up and puts on her panties and puts on Troy's shirt and heads off to the kitchen. She was making pancakes and toasts. While making breakfast she humming ' _Try Everything_ ', she was also shaking her butt and hips.

Troy then gets into and wearing pajama pants without his shirt. He kissed Gazelle on the lips. "Morning Gazelle." He sits down.

"Morning Troy." She sits up the napkins, forks, cups, and juice. "Pancakes are almost ready."

"Happy Birthday Gazelle."

"Thanks."

Today was Gazelle's 29th birthday, and she wanted to have a great day with Troy today. But she didn't know what to do exactly today. She even told Troy that he didn't even have to give her anything, but he went out and got her a present.

Gazelle then sets up breakfast for them. While eating Gazelle accidentally spilled the syrup on Troy's shirt. "Aw, shit syrup on your shirt." She said as she puts her fork down.

"Ah, it's ok, I never did like that shirt that much."

They both chuckle. "That's too bad. I'm gonna go take a shower." She gets up and went off to the shower.

Troy continues to eat breakfast, and he heard the shower running. He puts the dishes away, and washes them, and went off to the shower.

Gazelle was humming and cleaning her legs. She then hears the shower door opens up and saw Troy naked. "Mind if I join you?" He asked with a smirk.

"Go ahead." Gazelle was cleaning her arms and chest. Troy was kissing her shoulders. This caused Gazelle to chuckle a little. "Oh, Troy stop." Just then she felt his member went inside her vulva. She gasped in pleasure.

Gazelle held her paws up against the wall as she felt Troy's member inside her as he pushed it in and out. She was screaming, but it wasn't that loud.

He then pulls it out and took his shower. Gazelle kisses him on the lips. "Time for your shower." She smirks as she wraps her towel around her naked body.

A few minutes later Troy comes out and was wearing his clothes. "Ok, Gazelle ready to go?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Gazelle and Troy were at Troy's sister's house and was visiting them for a birthday talk and enjoying each other's company. Even Gazelle liked Troy's 5-month-year-old niece.

"Jane, your daughter is so beautiful," Gazelle said as she held the baby in her arms.

"Thanks, Gazelle," Jane said. Before Jane can say anything else she smelled something bad. "Oh my someone made a no-no in her diaper."

Gazelle got up and was still holding the baby. "It's ok, I got her." Jane and Troy looked surprised.

"Really?" She asked.

"Sure, I use to babysit when I was a teenager." She takes the baby to the nursing.

Gazelle went to the nursing as she laid the baby down. Gazelle then takes the stinky diaper off the baby. "Whoa, you really made a stink you know that?" Gazelle said as she threw away the smelling one in the trash bin. She then grabs the wipes and lifts up the baby legs and begins to clean her. Gazelle then grabs a new diaper and puts it on her. "There you go." She then picks up the baby.

Gazelle did always want children, she did always imagine changing a diaper for her own kids. But she didn't know if Troy wanted this. Gazelle gives the baby to Jane.

"Thanks, Gazelle, I did want a break from changing diapers."

Gazelle and Troy chuckles.

While leaving Jane gave Gazelle a new necklace so she can sing at her next concert, and she loved it. While driving Troy looked at Gazelle. "Hey, baby I didn't know you can change diapers."

"Well, as I said I use to babysit a lot, and I did use to the smell." They both laughed.

They're next stop was at the mall where they had lunch and after they went shopping. The two gazelles also went to the movies after.

After a long night, they went back to Gazelle's mansion where they had coffee. "So, what you get me for my birthday?" She asked.

Troy got up and got down on one knee and opened a small box's revealing a wedding ring. "Will you marry me?" He asked.

Gazelle then got tears in her eyes. "Yes, yes I will." Troy got up and put the ring on her hooves, and she and Troy kissed while Jenkins was clapping.

"Congratulations you two." He said.

"Thanks, Jenkins," Gazelle said.

The two gazelles begin to kiss each other on the lips and went to Gazelle's room, and she put a 'Do Not Dirburb' sign on the door handle as she closes it.

* * *

 **The brand new chapter has been updated. But don't worry this isn't the end of the story, there will be more future chapters to come. Next chapter will be a sad chapter, and it will be an emotional one too. Stay tuned, and review.**


	6. Happy Days

**Happy** **Days**

A few weeks have passed since Troy asked Gazelle to marry him, and happily, she said yes. Gazelle had everything for the wedding, the cake, the dress, the groom, the place to put the wedding, and even the guests.

Gazelle also wants to start a family with Troy, and maybe someday they will start one of their own when they're married.

Now on the day before the wedding, Gazelle was on the bed on her back while her soon husband to be Troy was licking her vulva. She was moaning to Troy's tongue winging inside her and she enjoyed it. He got up and was done. "How was that?" He asked.

"Beautiful." She said. "Oh, I'm so excited tomorrow and I can't wait." She was now even more excited.

 **The next day**

Now Gazelle was in her wedding dress and Jenkins was going to be bride away since she looks up to him as a father figure even though they weren't the same species.

Jenkins comes up to her and hugs her. "I'm so proud of you," Jenkins said.

Gazelle gets a tear in her eye. "Thanks, Jenkins." She then hugs him again.

Now the wedding was on and Jenkins walked Gazelle down the wedding aisle. Now he goes down and sits down with the rest of the guests.

"We are gathered here today, to celebrate these two wonderful animals and to celebrate their future together." The priest said. "If anyone has injections let them speak now or forever hold their speak." No one said anything. "Very well do you Troy Evans to Gazelle to be your wife?"

"I do." He said.

"And do you Gazelle Thomas take Troy as your husband?"

"I do." She said.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you miss kiss the bride."

Troy and Gazelle kissed now and all of the animals clap for them. The two gazelles walked down the aisle while Troy picked up Gazelle and carried her down to the aisle.

The two begin to dance at their wedding, and after the wedding, they began to head off to their honeymoon.

* * *

A year later Troy moved into Gazelle's mansion and they have to twin fawns girls named Tori and Ashley. The two adults were leaving happily together and so were their twin girls.

Gazelle came back from a jog and saw Troy was holding Tori and Jenkins holding Ashley in their arms. He kissed his husband and gives her fawn. "Hey, Tori has my little girl?" Gazelle asked in a baby tone, and Tori giggle and so did Ashley in Jenkins' arms.

Gazelle then goes inside the mansion and closes it. In the mansion, there were new pictures of Troy and Gazelle, pictures of Gazelle being pregnant, her at the hospital with her babies and husband, and of all of them at the beach together.

Now the two also made a new bow together, and that was always together as long as they can, and they should always be there for one and another for them and for their children too, and that their love for their family will never die.

The End.

* * *

 **The final chapter updated, and I wish to thank you all for following, favorite, and giving this story a review, and I hope you all like it. I'm still gonna continue on my other stories, and they soon will be updated. Once again thank you all for following the story. Please review.**


End file.
